Pirate Your Body
by StheAssassin
Summary: Santiago considered himself to be a tough guy. He just wanted to earn some extra money over the summer. What happens when he is thrusted into a scenario he can't comprehend and accidently meets up with a certain crimson fox? M for language and some mature content. Dat fox, tho.
1. Before Leaving

Santiago had woken up that morning with a bad headache. He merely brushed it off by taking some Advil, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen that he wouldn't be exactly estatic about. He didn't even think it was possible to be estatic about working at a run-down pizza place for the night shift, but hey, when you are a teen and need a job for the summer, you take anything you can get. He got ready to leave, packing a flashlight, his hoodie, his lucky bandanna, and a few other supplies. He went outside, smelling the sweet summer air as he got into his car, a beat-up Ram pickup truck. He started the engine, and was at once speeding down the road to his night job, at little place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, or Hell, for short.

He got out of his truck just as the manager, a little guy by the name of Al, got out of the store, looking oddly relieved. "Hey, Al. Hard day, I assume?", Santiago says. The manager greets you at his car, and hands you a hat. Nothing special, just a blue baseball cap with the word "GUARD" stitched in neat yellow letters. Santiago puts it on out of respect for the boss. His boss clapped his hands excitedly, and handed him the keys to the store. "Return them to me promptly at 6:00 AM", said the manager.

"No problem, sir. Ain't nobody getting in this store.", Santiago says arrogantly. He is quite bigger than Al, so he had hoped to reassure Al. Instead, Al said something quite odd, even for him. "Oh, you shouldn't be worrying about things getting in if I were you, .", he chuckled, then his expression turned imediately fearful. He quickly got into his car, and drove out of the parking lot so fast that he had left tire marks. "Strange guy", he whispers to himself. "Well, I'm not going to get paid my meager salary for just standing in the parking lot. Let's do this!", he says charismatically. Later, he will wish he had just stayed in the parking lot.


	2. Swiggity Swooty I'm Comin For That Booty

As Santiago enters the cramped office, he notices a number of things. For instance, there was a tablet, that showed the various rooms of the store, the power usage, and the and the power left available to use. He looked at the various rooms, already bored.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the phone rings. He was a little pissed at being frightened by something so simple as the phone. He picked up the phone. "Hel-Hello? Helloo?", the guy on the other end says.

"Sorry, asshole. Store is closed at this time.", but before he puts the phone back on it's plastic cradle, he realizes from what he says next that this was just a recording. He decided to listen, but most of it was just the usual "Welcome to _" speech. Some thing he had said, however, had caught Santiago's attention. Namely the fact that they could "free roam" at night. Or that they saw him as a "metal endoskeleton" that would try to "stuff into a suit". What was THAT supposed to mean? Suddenly, he felt that he was in terrible danger. He looked at his tablet for comfort and relaxed, but froze for a second.

"What. The. Fuck.", Santiago said, looking at the tablet in horror.

The bunny had exited the stage.

Santiago felt sick. He forced himself to focus. "I can't do anything if I can't concentrate.", he said to himself. He took a deep breath, and whooshed it out. He pulled up the tablet again, but he wasn't hallucinating. Bonnie still wasn't on the stage. He switched cameras to the Backstage, and there Bonnie was. He was just standing there, staring at the camera. But, to your surprise, he does something that will forever scar Santiago's memories. He drew his mechanical finger across his throat, just below the Adam's apple.

Santiago had nearly passed out in fear. He forced himself to glance at the remaining power. He had 79%, and it was still only 2 A.M. He flips through the cameras, and the chicken, Chica, is no longer on the Show Stage. If fact, she doesn't seem to be ANYWHERE. He hesitantly checks the right door light. It gives him a great view of the giant animatronic chicken that was staring at him through the window. Without thought, he closes the right door. Seconds later, a loud BANG came from behind the door, then it was silent again.

Santiago was so scared, he had nearly wet his pants. Never before had he felt such terror in his life. He looked at the tablet. Something in a room called "Pirate's Cove" caught his attention. Firstly, it was the "Out of Order" sign placed in front of the exhibit. The animatronic didn't listen to signs, apparently. It was peeking it's head out of the curtains that had enshrouded it before. Then, suddenly alert, it turned toward the camera. And it did something that was even more indescibably weird than the other murderous walking animatronics. It waved at him. Santiago quickly checked the time. It was 5 A.M. He checked back on the tablet, but Pirate Cove was empty. Then, very faintly, he heard rapid footsteps. And they were getting louder. Fast. He tried to shut the left door by punching the button, but he was shaking so badly that he missed and hit the door lights instead, giving a look at a Fox animatronic. He remembers that this animatronic is called Foxy. It's jaw opens wide, and a horrible screeching noise erupts from it's mechanical throat. Santiago tries to cover his ears to block the blinding pain, but Foxy tackled him to the ground. Then, the animatronic shocked him again. You would really think that with all this happening around him, he wouldn't be so surprised, but they managed to always catch him off guard.

"Do I look out o' order to ye?", it snarled, teeth looking sharper than razors. It's voice was heavily distorted, unrecognizable as human, as if speaking out of a walkie-talkie from for away, but had a pirate kind of accent. It smelled like... a musty animatronic let to rot for a couple of years. Weirder still, it felt warm, like a body instead of an endoskeleton with a costume on.

"Answer me, ya filthy landlubber!", it screeched, and raised its gleaming hook.

"Don't kill me!", Santiago says, crushed from Foxy sitting on him. "I'll do whatever you want!"

At that statement, Foxy laughs a hearty, bellowing laugh. It puts its mouth so close to Santiago's ear that Foxy could have ripped it off with ease, but instead it whispers to him.

"Anything?"

"Yes, anything!"

Foxy's grin widens. It gets off of Santiago, and Santiago takes a deep breath, clutching his side as he does so. He looks at Foxy warily, contemplating what it will do, but you can't read the emotions of a animatronic.

"Drop yer breeches, landlubber!", it says in its distorted voice.

He looks at the animatronic, horrified. "You couldn't possibly be thinking..."

"What? Ye thinks that animatronics don' get lonely? Well, they do, ye landlubber, now do it! Not much time left!"

"You are a sick pirate fox!"

"And ye is a dead guard if ye don't drop the anchor on ye breeches!"

He realizes that the fox isn't joking. It was either his life or his pants, so he chose that he would rather live his life in shame. He slowly unbuttoned his jeans, and undid his fly. Foxy was watching this with an expression of ... hunger.

"_Just what was getting myself into_?", Santiago thought, as he pulled his pants down to his ankles. Foxy looked confused." Why do you have two pairs?", it asked.

"Its boxer shorts, duh"

Foxy looked even more confused. "Why do you wear two pairs?"

"To keep my hot dog at room temperature, so to say."

Foxy smirked at this new revalation. "Then off it goes!"

Santiago gaped at Foxy. "That's indecent!", he says, but feels a little odd, almost like he **wanted **to. He could feel clay transform into rock-hard stone in his thick boxer shorts.

Oh, that is **disgusting**! What was he thinking?

Suddenly, a beeping noise sounded in the room. Foxy turned it's lampshade yellow eyes toward the sound.

The tablet read 6:00 A.M.

Then, as quick as it had come, Foxy had vanished. He quickly pulled his pants up and checked the security cameras. All of the animatronics had gone back on the stage, where they belonged. He managed to get a quick glimpse of Foxy closing the curtains to Pirate Cove.

"What the fuck just happened? Did I nearly just get raped by a pirate fox?"

As he walked to the parking lot, he was greeted by his boss. Santiago handed him the keys.

"So how was your first night?", said Al, grinning nervously.

"Pretty good.", Santiago says distractedly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then I hope to see you again tonight, ."

"You too, Al."

You start the car and drive back to your apartment, still dazed on what had happened last night. Finally, you can say one thing for sure.

"_I need some help_."


	3. Night 2 : Real Fun Begins

It is 11:00 P.M. on this warm, drizzly summer night. It smelled fantastic outside, of flower blossoms and pine. Unfortunately, Santiago has other plans in mind. He was going to work his summer job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Even though he felt like crap, he wouldn't get payed if he didn't go to work. However, this time around, he was going to to things **his** way. He picked up some supplies he had picked up from various stores in his area. Carrying the bulk of the items was no problem, his pickup truck carried all of the excess weight with ease. Getting all it in without anyone noticing, however, is a different story. But if he could, this would all pay off. He started the engine to his Ram and drove away.

He got to the place at around 11:15. The manager seemed surprised. "Why, you're here early!", he said. "It is quite boring in there after it closes."

"I know, sir. Could I bring in some supplies to the office?"

"What on Earth for?", he asks suspiciously.

"So I have something to do that doesn't require much power."

He looked at you thoughtfully for a moment, then says," As long as you don't use too much power."

"Thank you, sir.", Santiago says. The manager handed him the keys, bid him good night, and drove away.

Santiago grins as he begins unloading the truck. "Oh, Foxy. Tonight we are going to have some **real** fun."

As his night shift starts, he gets another ring on the phone. He listens to the prerecorded message, checking the animatronics periodically. They don't seem to be that active tonight. Was their behavior luck of the draw? "_Only time will tell_.", Santiago thinks. He checks Pirate Cove and finds a surprise. Foxy was already beginning to edge out of the curtains. "Come and get it, FOXY!", Santiago yells down the hallway. As if in reply, you can hear a song that sounds like "Blow the Man Down" coming from down the left side of the hallway. "Now all that is left to to is wait.", he says.

It was 3:00 A.M. , and Foxy still hadn't shown. He had to close the doors some of the time to stop Bonnie and Chica, leaving them to walk away grumbling about stupid doors. He was beginning to think Foxy wasn't going to show at all. He checked Pirate's Cove, and Foxy was halfway out of the cameras line of sight. He grins in anticipation.

"Come and get some, Foxy!", Santiago says, a perfect smile on his face.

He heard footsteps fast approaching his position, but Santiago was confident in his abilites. Foxy burst into the office, face in a snarl or a grin. It was hard to tell.

"Miss me?"

"I've been waiting since last night. So, how do you want to start off?"

"Ye be an eager one, ya are!" Foxy laughs.

Foxy takes a step forward, and your trap takes effect.

First both doors close, locking Foxy inside the small booth with you. Then, Foxy trips on a wire set to move when the doors closed. Foxy struggles to get up, but is trapped under the wire. This is where you jump in. Using belts and heavy chains, you secure Foxy to the floor. Foxy's arms and legs are perpendicular to each other, so they form a kind of **X**.

"What is the meaning of this?", Foxy roars, struggling to break it's bonds. Its no use, Foxy can barely move. Santiago smiles, and Foxy stares at him.

"Oh, so THATS how ye likes' em. Tied up better than me treasure chests. All right. Game over. You win. Let me leave." Foxy says ashamedly, ears flat down. So touching.

"Not so fast, Foxy. We just got to make a few simple adjustments here, then maybe I'll let you leave, okay?", Santiago says, looking at Foxy interestedly.

"Wha-what kind of adjustments?", Foxy says.

"I'm sure you'll like them. But I need to know. Are you a girl pirate fox or a boy pirate fox?"

"Why in Davy Jones's locker would ye need to know that?", Foxy says.

"Same reason as you needed to know something else before... remember last night?", Santiago says, still smiling. "Now hold still, please."

He brings out a screwdriver and a few screws out of his duffel bag, and Foxy is confused at what he is doing with those. Santiago, after some careful consideration, decide to have a seat on Foxy's chest. He then began to work on the jaw, fitting new screws into place and tightening old ones. As he did that, the screws disappeared, becoming smooth metal. After about 10 minutes, he was done.

Foxy tested its jaw by bringing it up and down, as if chomping down on something. It looked at Santiago with a look of gratitude, but Santiago simply smiled. "I'll ask once more, are you a girl pirate fox, or a boy pirate fox?" Foxy looked at him with consideration, but shook its head. "I cannot tell ye that, m'lad." This doesn't surprise Santiago, however. In fact, he was planning for that response. "Then I guess I'll just have to find out myself, eh?", he grins, and Foxy understands exactly what he means.

Santiago grabs a small pair of scissors out of his duffel. He walks over to Foxy and lightly traces lines on its pants with the the ends of the scissors, particularly around the upper thigh area. The Fox shivers. "What?", says Santiago. "Don't you like it?"

"A-aye", Foxy says.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

"I-I do-don't know."

"Try to remember, then." He begins to cut off Foxy's pants. As he did, he gently massaged it's upper thigh. "You can thank me later for repairing your costume." Santiago says. In all of the confusion of this, he had also completely repaired Foxy's suit.

"Oh, I want ta thank ye **NOW!**", Foxy says, and it bucks its hips lustily. This takes him by complete surprise, but what transpires next is even more surprising. Foxy just snapped all the bonds Santiago had put on it, and was now up.

"Nice try, but ye had forgot that me hook was cutting me bonds the whole time. And now...", Foxy says, looking at him hungrily. Santiago burst out laughing and pointed at Foxy, who now looked confused. "What's so damn funny?", Foxy said, then realized it. Its pants were missing.

"Well, that clears up the mystery if you are a boy or girl, because I'm not seein any sausage", Santiago says, still chuckling. He stops chuckling when Foxy comes over angrily and shoves him to the ground. Before he can protest or say anything, the now known she puts her hook to his throat. They sat there for an instant, in that position, just her glaring at him, and him staring wide eyed at her. He could see the time on his watch, which said it was 4:30 A.M. She smelled like air freshener, because that was what he used to mask any other lingering smells on her. Finally, she said, "Shut up and kiss me, ya scurvy dog.", and that was what he did. They held the kiss for a while, tasting each others' saliva. When it broke, she looked at him and said, "Let's not waste time!" She swiped her hook downward, cutting of his pants and boxers as easily as a knife through warm butter.

"Whoa, slow down there, Foxy.", he says, but she is already grinding her hips against his length. He no longer had control of the situation, so Foxy was going to do it her way. She grabbed his dick in her good hand, and slowly jerked him off. He moaned in pleasure, and that made Foxy even more excited. "Ye likes it, eh?", Foxy says, looking at him with an innocent expression.

"Yes, Cap'n Foxy, I do. I love it so much. Don't ever stop. Please."

"With pleasure, but I think it needs a little water if it is going to sail." Foxy says. And sticks Santiago's cock in her mouth. If he though being jerked off by Foxy was amazing, being gobbled like a slice of pizza was like being on cloud nine. He didn't even have any control anymore. He came straight in her mouth, and she enjoyed every drop of it. He was holding her head in his hands and she was smiling at him with a content expression. "I think we be done here.", Foxy said, and began to leave.

"Wait!", Santiago yelled, and she turned around and asked, "What?"

"Are you sure y-you and me can't ride the seven seas for a bit, Cap'n Foxy?" She smiled at that, and planted herself right above Santiago. " Maybe we can go on a little adventure...", she said. She sat herself right in front of his cock, which caused him to whimper and buck his hips. She smiled. "Say please and maybe I'll think about it." Before he could say anything, she put her hands behind her back and jerked him off a little, causing him to stutter.

"P-p-please Cap'n F-Foxy, lets f-fuck over the s-s-seven seas." She smiled at him and said, "Permission Granted." She slowly rubbed back, until she was positioned on top of his cock. She lowered herself down on him, and he came on the first thrust. He looked her shamefully, but she kept on going after he came. He wasn't able to keep up, and he was already breathing hard. By the time she came, they were both covered in the fluid produced by their lovemaking. She smiled at him, and said, "Ye gotta learn how to hold it in, matey. Come back for lessons anytime."

He was drinking a cup of coffee in his apartment when he got a call from his. His friend went on to congratulate him on his new job. "So,", he says," any cute girls working there?" You grin at his question. You reply, "Just one, man, just one."


	4. Night 3: The Bunny Talks

As the shift of Santiago's 3rd night approached, he began to prepare himself. But not like last time. Last time, he was expecting a fight. This time, he felt he could relax. He could feel all the tension he was feeling the last few days slip away as he himself slipped into the shower. He scrubbed himself clean, getting rid of all the dirt that had collected on his body. He added shampoo that he deemed had a masculine scent, and washed it out, leaving his hair clean and fresh-scented. He got out of the shower, feeling refreshed and relaxed. He dried up using a towel from a rack hanging from the door. After he was dry, he used a hair dryer to carefully dry his hair. He combed his hair gently, giving him his usual I-just-woke-up-but-my-hair-still-looks-great appearance. He put on a bit of Old Spice deodorant, and sprinkled on some cologne, just for good measure. He brushed his teeth furiously, making sure to get rid of all the food particles in his mouth. It left his mouth feeling pleasantly cold and left a minty aftertaste in his mouth.

As he was grabbing his duffel bag to leave, his phone rang. He reached for it, but it had already stopped it's blasted ringing noise. He decided to check on it when he came back home. He felt like a little like when he used to when he was little on Christmas morning, he always couldn't wait to open his presents.

"_Except, this Christmas comes more than once a year_.", Santiago thinks. "_And it may be even more rewarding in the end_."

On that thought, he got into his truck and drove off to his night job.

He arrived early for his night job, but Al wasn't one to complain. Santiago decided to try to make a little small talk with Al to see if he could learn anything interesting.

"So, what are you going to do for Thanksgiving, Al?"

"Eat."

"How clever of you.", Santiago says, and you exchange smiles.

"How did become manager, Al?"

"Actually, this may not be the only Freddy Fazbear's Pizza soon."

"How so? Elaborate."

"Well, this restaurant here is an experiment. If they can increase profits enough, they may start opening elsewhere!", Al says excitedly.

"What about the animatronics?"

"They are one-of-kind. They can't be replicated, in any way, shape, or form. They are the flagship of this restaurant."

"Are the animatronics staying, then?", Santiago says suddenly, thinking of Foxy.

"Of course! Better for business!"

"All right, Al. I'm ready to start my shift."

"And I'm ready to leave.", Al said amusedly.

"Night, Al."

"Same to yourself." Al pulled out of the parking lot, and he drove away into the darkness.

Santiago walked through the entrance of the store and began his shift.

As he walked into the office, Foxy ambushed him from a dark corner of his office. She leaped at him with enough force to push him over. She was decked out in full pirate regalia, so it seemed she had gone backstage and found extra pirate costumes.

The force of the tackle sent him sprawling. As he fell, his head hit the desk, and the world around him faded for an instant.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to! ", Foxy apologized.

"It's fine. ", he said, a little dazed. He stood back up a more shakily than before.

"Soo... how ye be doing? ", Foxy said, looking awkward.

"Fine, but I think I haven't formally introduced myself. My name is Santiago.", he says, taking Foxy's mechanical paw in his hand and kissing it like a gentleman.

Foxy seemed to blushing. No, animatronics can't blush. Must've been a trick of the light.

"I be Foxy, the Pirate Fox! Ye cross me, and ye be finding yeself walking the plank!", Foxy introduced, holding her hand and hook out to the sides.

"Now that we finished that, I would like to apologize for tying you to the floor. And for...", he blushed, and was unable to finish his sentence. He looked down at the floor in shame.

Foxy stroked his cheek with her hook, and gently but firmly forced him to look at her lampshade yellow eyes. "I apologize meself. Me impulses got the better of me on that first night." Her hook suddenly moved to the back of his head. Without warning, she thrusted her face forward and broke into a kiss. He resisted at first, but kissed back after a few moments. Their tongues were like serpents, coiling and uncoiling and twisting around in some kind of slithery dance. The moment was perfect... or so he thought. As usual, something had to go wrong. He heard a voice come from the hallway, "Ahhh, young love!"

Foxy got up quickly, and she raised her hook in a defensive way. "Who be there?", she said, mechanical hand clenched in a tight fist.

"Relax and listen. I cannot stay for long.", it said, and the purple animatronic, Bonnie, emerged from the shadows of the left hallway. It was like it wasn't there before, then just appeared. Very creepy.

"What business have ye here? Did Freddy send ye?", Foxy asked, still with hook raised.

"No. I came on my own free will. If Freddy knew, I would've already ceased to exist. I'm not here to kill you.", Bonnie said.

"Ye couldn't kill me if ye tried.", Foxy said.

"I'm quite aware of that. I may not be completely human, but I am not suicidal.", Bonnie said nervously, shifting his weight. "But I am not here to dicuss this. What I would like to know is why you haven't killed that yet, but preliminary behavior suggests you have developed an atrraction between yourself and him." Bonnie chuckled.

"Who are you to judge?", Santiago said.

"I'll give you that. My outward appearance may not suggest that I know much about anything, but that is false. Why do you think we didn't attempt to attack you while Foxy was in the room with you? They simply left, but I stayed back and watched. You two seem to have acquired a mutual bond that seems to help you protect and pleasure each other.", Bonnie said.

"You mean you watched everything that had gone on in this room?", Santiago said, horrified.

"Yes. It may seem perverted from your point of view, but it gave me a vital piece of information: Foxy wouldn't leave your side, and you hers. Thing is...", Bonnie said, scratching his mechanical head. "Foxy isn't part of the Fazbear group. We have no information on her, nor know much about her design. We don't want to end up as piles of scrap because of a mistake as simple as that. So, Freddy came up with the only solution : Avoid Foxy. Stay as far away as possible."

"Isn't Freddy the leader?", Santiago said.

"Yes. He can't bend the rules, being the leader, but I can. I can't openly object to his rules, but I can have a few moments every once a while. But Foxy can listen to herself, but never seems to have the will to do anything anyway."

"But Foxy, one thing to remember.", Bonnie said, staring intensly into her eyes. "Freddy may have to break the rules this time. He may be afraid of you, but he is getting impatient. He thinks that it may be time to see what exactly you are. Be ready. I cannot stop him, and I must help him."

"Why?", Santiago says.

"Because if I don't help him, he'll destroy me anyway. Between you and me, I believe this is all morally wrong. I seem to be the only one in the group that still has morals of some sort. Chica, she is too naive to know that killing is bad. Freddy seems to have a thirst for revenge, but he is still a good leader.", Bonnie says.

"Why don't you join us? With you helping, we just may be able to end this nightmare!", Santiago says desperately.

Bonnie begins to speak, but is interupted by a low laugh that seems to echo throughout the entire store. Bonnie grimaces. "That would be my cue to leave. Have fun", he says. He backs into the shadows, and disappears into the darkness.

Foxy and Santiago sit there for a moment, taking in all of the information presented before them. Santiago wanted to leave, to be as far away as possible, but he couldn't do that. He couldn't leave Foxy. Foxy exclaimed, "Why those cocky bastards! They be walkin' the plank if they be thinkin' they can swagger in here and challenge me!", she fumed, shaking her hook in fury. Her eyes had switched from their normal yellow to a violent red color.

"Whoa calm down, Captain. Don't be hatin' just yet. We got to think of a plan!", Santiago says.

Foxy seems to have gotten herself under control a bit. She sighed, and hung her head dejectedly. "Whats the use? I be just a stupid pirate, with no crew. I...", Foxy bursts into tears, and buries her head into his shoulder. He is a little surprised at the sudden outburst of raw emotion. He puts his arms around her and holds her, rocking her back and forth. "It's okay, let it all out, it's okay, don't worry." The shoulder of his hoodie was wet with her tears, but he didn't even bat an eye. He held her in his arms for a long time. It was 4 A.M. by the time she had stopped crying.

"Don't worry, Foxy. We'll think of something." Even as he said that, an idea had popped into his head.

"What is it?", she says, seeing the gleam in his eyes.

"You can run fast, can't you?", he asked.

"Fastest in the Seven Seas.", she says, giving him a half smile. " Ye should know that from experience, shouldn't ye, matey?"

" I do.", he said, feeling his heartbeat rise. It was quite annoying when it did that. He felt himself subconciously imagining Foxy in ways he shouldn't be. "_This isn't the time!_", he thought to himself, but there was nothing he could do. He tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Alright, so how can we use that?", he thinks aloud, striking a thinking pose. He thinks for a while, and eventually, it comes to him. "I've got it!", he says triumphantly, pumping his fist into the air.

"Really?", Foxy says, her ears perking up. "I ain't be the best at this "planning" or whatever ye call it, truth be told."

"Basically, we have a few options. The best wouldn't be easy, though."

"Best sounds good. Lets hear it, matey!"

"Well...", he said slowly. " We could...try to...y'know..."

"Spit it out already, matey!", Foxy said impatiently.

"We could try to befriend them?", he said hopefully.

"And how in the name all that is holy could we hope to do that? Give them pizza? ", Foxy said sarcastically.

"What other choices do we have?"

"We could destroy them."

"And then you get scrapped and I lose my job! THINK a little more, please?", he says.

She huffed in defeat. "Fine. Befriending them it will be. But now...", she says playfully, snuggling up closer to his side. "Why don't we enjoy ourselves a little? After all, all work and no play make to be for a dull life."

"Tempting.", he said. "But I don't know. Maybe we should rest. We have a big day ahead of us."

"Screw rest!", she said, leaning even closer to him. "Live in the moment, as they be saying these days!"

"All right.", he said. "Just don't get your panties in a twist, alright?"

"Who said I'm wearing any?", she says mischieviously, laughing at the stunned expression on his face. The fox is very foxy.

"I guess there is only way to find out, isn't there?", he asks. The room suddenly becomes charged with tension, like a rubber band just waiting to snap.

"That be a treasure map in yer pocket, or ye just be happy to see me?", she said, and he yelped. He hadn't noticed before, but he had been so focused on Foxy that he didn't see that a large tent had erected itself in the fabric of his jeans.

"Don't worry, I be knowing how to handle this.", she said calmly, as if he had fallen down and scraped his knee or something. She unbuttoned his pants without a hitch, and slid them down to his ankles. " This is just me little way of saying thank ye." She removed his underwear, then his shirt, leaving him as naked as the day he was born.

"Hey, you gotta undress, too!", he said, but she grabbed his length, shutting him up.

"I be the captain here, matey. Ye do what I say, got it?", she said, stroking him gently. It took all his willpower, but he managed to reply, "Yes, Cap'n Foxy!".

"Good, then. Undress me, then, matey!", she demanded, to which he happily complied. They were now both completely naked, and they were already breathing hard in anticipation. He wondered, for the first time ever, how an animatronic even **HAD** genitals, but that wasn't relevant. She was his, and that was all that mattered.

She was on top of him, grinding herself on him, and he loved it. He was openly showing it with loud moans. "Ohhhhh, FUCK!", he said, getting ready to unleash his load. Foxy then quickly stopped herself and grabbed his dick, tightening her grip. This made it impossible for him to cum, and it prolonged his already powerful orgasm. He felt like screaming until his throat died on him.

She tutted. " Ye has to last longer than that! Now get ready for the real adventure...". She lowered herself onto him slowly, so as to tease him. As she increased her speed, so did both of the frequency of their moans.

"Oh, FUCK! I love you, Foxy! Don't stop!"

"I love ye, too! I think I'm about to...", she said as she came with explosive force. The force of her sent him in sensual ecstasy, causing him to lose control and spill all the semen in his body. He panted heavily, as he was exhausted.

He looked around at all the mess they had caused. He asked, "Do you happen to have a mop?"


	5. Night 4 Part 1: Demonic Intervention

Santiago prepared for what may be the last day of his life. Today, he will need to use all the cunning and weapons at his disposal to survive being stuffed in a Freddy Fazbear suit. Not only that, but he had to find some way to protect not only himself, but Foxy as well. He opened the door to the basement and went down the old wooden steps. He flicked a light switch, and a single bulb went on, casting a dim glow across the room. He fiddled with a few boxes, pushing and shoving a few things out of the way. He reached a rather small box on the bottom of the floor. He picked it up and fiddled with the latches, which were stuck. Cursing, he slammed the box into the wall, finally loosening the stubborn latches The box opened with a small creak, revealing the contents. Santiago carefully lifted the gun out of the box. It was a small handgun, capable of shooting six .45 caliber bullets into some unlucky bastards before requiring a reload. He doubted it would do anything, since they weren't human, but he felt safer with the gun in his hand. He placed the gun in his pocket, and took the extra ammo for the gun. He may need that, too. He then got down on his knees. Santiago wasn't deeply religious, but he figured if there was a time and place to pray, it was now.

"Please, Lord. If there is any time I needed more help from You, it is now. Please, let me survive to live another day. If You feel that it is my time to die, then at least let Foxy live. She means the world to me." he said. He didn't seem to get an actual response, which was fine by him, since he would just have to wait and see if his prayers were going to be answered. He took a deep breath, and prepared himself mentally to leave his house. It was tough: twice he had thought about forgetting about the whole thing. He focused on an image of Foxy in his mind, and it helped to calm him as he pulled into the parking lot and walked into the store.

* * *

><p>Instead of walking into the security office, he made a beeline straight to Pirate Cove. He dove into the curtain, barging in on a surprised Foxy, who was sitting crossed-legged on the floor. She yelped and slashed with her hook, giving Santiago a deep gash on his cheek. His hand went up to his injured face immediately, and it took all his willpower to not scream out loud. Foxy immediately realized her mistake with horror.<p>

"Oh my god, matey! I be sorry! I though ye was Freddy! " she exclaimed, but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. He dug into his pocket and took out his bandanna, and dabbed at his face. He was surprised when he looked at the bandanna again to see it covered in his own blood. He kept it to his face, but it was already beginning to soak through. "I'm going to need medical attention later, but for now, lets worry about Freddy and the gang." he said. He was feeling a little dizzy, but he was determined to end this. Foxy tried to get him to lie down, but he shook her off. "Let's finish this quickly!" he said, and left Pirate's Cove, causing Foxy to race after him. She easily outdistanced him, causing him to try to catch up, but he was completely outclassed by her speed. She waited for him while he made it to the show stage.

"Told ye that I be the fastest in the Seven Seas!" she said triumphantly. She began to say something else, but was interrupted by a deep chuckle. She turned around fast enough to give a person whiplash, but Freddy was just chuckling to himself.

"So, the mighty pirate fox appears." Freddy says, his voice sounding like crunching gravel, then turns to Santiago. "And her... first mate." Freddy seemed to be sizing him up. He nodded towards Santiago, "That's a nice gun you have there, sir. Someone could get hurt." You look at him, astonished, but he merely tips his hat in your direction. "Of course, I wouldn't think that you wouldn't come unarmed. But where are our manners? Allow us to introduce ourselves." Freddy says. He takes a little bow, "My name is Freddy Fazbear, and I am the leader of the Fazbear Gang, who have been giving joy to children for..." his head twitches a little but he continues, "...for a long time." Bonnie then steps forward.

"I am Bonnie, the rockin' bunny! I have a passion for knowledge, and to know is to wield power!" he says, winking at you and Foxy. Foxy isn't amused. Chica then steps forward.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, guys! My name is Chica, and I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEE PIZZA!" she says happily. Her voice is very high, sounding almost a squeak. Freddy facepalms himself, cursing Chica's childish nature. He had meant to make this formal, but Chica was the exact **_opposite_** of formal. He sighed a little tiredly but refrained from saying anything. He didn't like when Chica was in a bad mood. He had learned that the hard way.

"So, what brings you down here, Foxy? You hardly leave the Cove anymore!" Freddy says. He sounded casual, as if they were discussing politics or some shit like that.

"Why do we kill, Freddy?" Foxy asked suddenly. Freddy had been expecting a question such as this, so he had an answer ready.

"Because, Foxy" Freddy said, pointing a finger at Santiago, "it was people like him that got us killed in the first place!"

"But does that mean **_every_** night guard is like that, Freddy? Why can't you let it go?" Foxy asked. That question hit the wrong nerve. Freddy's eyes turned a deep black.

"LET IT GO!" Freddy bellowed, causing Bonnie and Chica to shrink back it fear. Freddy's fist were clenched tightly at his sides. "I LOST EVERYTHING, FOXY! YOU THINK I'M JUST GOING TO "LET IT GO"? I'LL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" Freddy said, jumping off the stage, just a few feet in front of Foxy.

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

Santiago fires his pistol at Freddy, shooting him straight in the chest. It doesn't even affect him. He probably didn't even notice. He was in a rage, and it would only be soothed by the blood of his enemies.

"I'LL TAKE YOUR HEAD AS A TROPHY, FOX!" Freddy roared, and charged at Foxy, who was ready for a fight. She dodges his charge like a bullfighter, and before he can turn around, she drives her hook deep into his back. A thick, black liquid shoots out his back, spraying everywhere. This doesn't hinder him in the slightest. He punches Foxy in the chest, causing her fly back into a table. The table is destroyed on impact with Foxy, sending party hats, cups, and plates flying everywhere. Freddy roars and prepares to charge again, but is... stopped. Thick black smoke is curling at his feet, and his eyes instantly go from black to blue. For an animatronic bear, he looks afraid. No, not afraid : he looks terrified. Out of nowhere, there is another animatronic... or at least it's suit. It is lying down on the floor, and you make out its shape : it is a Freddy suit, but unlike Freddy's brown-colored suit, this one is golden-colored. It stands up quickly, standing face-to-face with Freddy. You notice that unlike the other animatronics, this one doesn't seem to have any eyes, just empty black sockets. Freddy looks like he was going to faint from fear. Then, as quickly as it had came, the animatronic had gone, leaving no trace of itself behind. Santiago looks around, and everyone seems to be just as shocked as he is.

"Alright, i'll shoot. What the hell just happened?" Santiago says. Freddy slowly looks up at him, and Santiago sees that he is more afraid than he has ever been.

"Golden Freddy is back." he says, then collapses.


	6. Night 4 Part 2: Golden Freddy?

There was a moment of silence. Chica was frozen still with terror, and Freddy was on the ground face down. Santiago notices that there is a long gash in his back from where Foxy had hooked him. Freddy seemed to be having a mechanical seizure. He was thrashing and contorting into odd postions, and for some reason, the tune of "Toreador March" was echoing off him. Foxy was still getting up off the wreckage of the table, but the look on her face told Santiago that she had seen everything. Bonnie looked stunned, but wasn't as paralyzed as everyone else was. He knelt down to see what was wrong with Freddy. Santiago stumbled towards him as well. He had a horrific headache, it felt as if someone was pounding away at the walls of his skull with a sledgehammer. He also felt the odd sensation of being watched, but a quick look around told him that nothing was. Still, he couldn't shake the paranoia.

The closer he got to Freddy, the worse the headache got. Still, he persevered, though it make him feel any better. As he got closer, he noticed other things, like the fact that his eyes were still open, though they weren't glowing. Another thing he noticed was that there was a thick black fog surrounding Freddy's body like an aura. He decided that that wasn't normal. He then remembered that **none** of this was normal. By the time he was next to Freddy, it seemed like his head was splitting open and about to explode.

"Dear God, what the hell is going on here?" Santiago said, and Freddy immediately stopped struggling and shot up. Bonnie was pushed off as he got up. His eyes were still black, but he stared straight at Santiago. Santiago realized what was to happen too late. While not as fast as Foxy, Freddy was still a league above Santiago. Freddy's fist slammed into Santiago's midsection, and he collapsed like a puppet with it's strings cut. His breath was squeezed out like water out of a sponge, and his vision went fuzzy for a few seconds. He heard an unearthly screeching sound, and a shadow flew over his body and slammed into Freddy. Foxy had joined the fight!

Foxy looked murderous. Her yellow eyes were glowing dangerously bright, and her jaw snapped angrily, and Santiago was thankful that he wasn't on the receiving end of that rage. She slammed her fist into Freddy's face again and again, while Freddy struggled to block the furious flurry of Foxy's fist. She wasn't even using her hook, for whatever reason. Eventually, a very battered Freddy hit the ground a second time. Everyone was watching Foxy with stunned surprise. They knew Foxy was dangerous, but never like **_this_**.

Santiago was still holding his stomach. It felt like he had swallowed a hot ball of lead. He guessed Freddy may have given him a few cracked or possibly broken ribs. He would have to bind them later. He looked at the battered Freddy and saw that the black fog was dispelling. So that black fog had something to do with it!

"Hey, did any of you notice that black fog?" Santiago asks. He was still looking at Freddy, expecting him to pop up at any time.

"Yes. It seems that it caused Freddy to malfunction." Bonnie replied in an interested tone. He seemed fascinated with how all of this was going, as if it were all a very good book that he was reading. "I'm guessing that was from the effect of Golden Freddy's stare. Golden Freddy seems to have become active. Most interesting!"

"What do you mean, Golden Freddy? I've never heard of any Golden Freddy before, and happen to work here!" Santiago said.

"He used to be an idea for another animatronic, but was never completed. Other night guards have sworn up and down that they have seen him before, so it became some kind of workplace legend, a ghost story. However, he has never taken a physical form before! Why would he do this?" Bonnie explained.

"So, you think this Golden Freddy screwed with the regular Freddy just by **_staring_** at him?" Santiago asked incredulously, but Bonnie nodded as if it sounded completely normal. "Well, then what the hell are we supposed to do?"

"The only thing we be able ta do," a voice behind them said, and they turned to find Foxy staring at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. "We gotta kill'em."

"How? It can fuckin' **_teleport_**, for Christsakes! How are we supposed to even land a hit?" Santiago asks, but Foxy merely puts a hand in an attempt to placate him.

"Hey, I didn't say it'd be easy." Foxy said gently, but Santiago still wasn't very calm. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Chica.

"Hey, Freddy is waking up again! Nap time must be over!" she said. And everyone raced over. Freddy's eyes glowed, and he slowly got up with a bit of creaking. He looked at them confusion and felt his beat-up face.

"Did something happen that I'm not aware of?" Freddy asked. His eyes flickered to blue as and he got up to standing position. "All I remember is having a nightmare of some sort."

"Freddy, Golden you seems to have woken up from a nap like you did!" Chica said, and Freddy appeared to try to fly to space. He looked at them in disbelief, but their serious faces convinced him that they weren't joking around.

"Then..." Freddy said, and his eyes shifted to look at Santiago. "Something happened that caused him to become a reality. I think I know exactly what it is. This night guard here has something to do with it."

"Hey, don't ye even think about it!" Foxy said angrily, clenching her fist. "Leave him be!"

"What, Foxy? Do you have feelings for this night guard?" Freddy said maliciously. "I can only imagine what you have done together in that office."

"Maybe I do have feelings, Freddy." Foxy said, still clenching her fist and looking at Freddy murderously. "And I'm not afraid to say it."

"Awwwwwwwww! That's so **_cute_**!" Chica said, and Freddy facepalmed.

"See, there you go! Maybe these **_feelings_** you have are causing all this mess!" Freddy said.

"Perhaps we **_should_** destroy Golden Freddy." Bonnie murmured, and everyone turned to him. "Then maybe we'll never have any more problems with the night guards, y'know, the whole "killing the night guard" thing. Maybe that all stems off of Golden Freddy. That may be why Foxy didn't kill this particular night guard on sight. He must've done something that reversed the effects of that little lesson."

A small sound went off, and it rang on and on before Santiago realized it was his 6 A.M alarm. The others knew what it meant, too. Maybe it was wired into their systems.

"Well, we will meet again tomorrow, hopefully with knowledge to defeat this demonic _Ursidae_." Bonnie said cheerfully, and they all disappeared until only Foxy and Santiago remained.

"Are you nervous about this?" he said. "I sure as hell am."

"Good. Ye would be a fool not ta be afraid."

"I promise, after all this is over, we'll have some real fun. I swear it."

Foxy grinned at that statement. "6 hours o' fun. Ye got something ta look forward to now." she said, and she held him in an embrace. "I don't wanna let ye go." She pushed his chin up with her hook and gave him a kiss that seemed to last for ages. Footsteps sounded in the restaurant, and she was out in a flash, sprinting back to Pirate's Cove. Santiago waved as he passed Al, but Al pulled him to the side to talk.

"So how did the night go?" Al asked.

"Not too shabby, actually. I do have a bastard of a headache, though." Santiago said.

"Ah, that's too bad. By the way, be a little more careful." Al said, and motioned Santiago to get closer. Santiago complied, putting his head closer to Al's. "_I worked the night shift here before, too. I understand what is going on, and I'm so sorry. You can't believe how sorry I am. Hopefully any problems with them will work themselves out."_

"You may just get your wish." Santiago says, leaving Al to ponder just what that meant.


End file.
